U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,843 discloses a grass cutter (lawn cutter) provided with a mower deck in which blades are disposed and a grass collector which is coupled to the mower deck. Grass (lawn) clippings cut by the blades are conveyed to the grass collector by carrier air generated by the blades.
In a conventional grass cutter, a part of the grass collector is formed in a net-like form. Carrier air is discharged to the outside through the net-like part. Thus, the flow of carrier air is not obstructed. Therefore, it is possible to ensure a grass collecting performance.
However, in the conventional grass cutter, the discharge of carrier air may be obstructed, for example, by the net-like part clogged with grass clippings. The obstruction of the discharge of carrier air deteriorates a grass collecting performance.
In view of this, an opening for discharging carrier air may be formed on the grass collector in addition to the net-like part. However, grass clippings may also be disadvantageously discharged through the formed opening.